


wait.. what? || oumasai fanfic

by oumasai_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ingame Kokichi, M/M, first fic on AO3, forgive me if i do this incorrectly, kokichi ouma centric, pregame, pregame Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasai_trash/pseuds/oumasai_trash
Summary: it was a pretty ordinary day- kokichi ouma was walking to school with his best and only friend, shuichi saihara, when suddenly, he felt.. something different, like he had the sudden impulse to do something big, and bold!but wait,this isn’t like kokichi, why would he want to stand out? kokichi’s only rule was to always blend in so.. why now?—————————————————————lowercase intended
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	wait.. what? || oumasai fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoopyMacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyMacaroni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A personality change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439668) by [SpoopyMacaroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyMacaroni/pseuds/SpoopyMacaroni). 



> ok so like first fic on ao3?? yes this is short, yes it was inspired and yes I dont know what the hell I'm doing! 3 reasons why you should totally read this :)

it was a fairly normal day — kokichi ouma was walling to school with his ~~crush~~ best and only friend, shuuichi saihara. so far, no one had bumped into them, or had interrupted them, or really, just talked to them, but something.. felt different. kokichi felt restless, like he wanted to do something big- and bold! he strangely wanted all eyes on him, and him only.. and who better so start with than his beloved saihara-chan?

”ne, ne, saihara-chan.. i had a real crazy dream today, i was swimming in panta! it turned out to be panta sea..”

saihara had a slightly concerned face on, and proceeded to open and close his mouth a few times before finally saying-

“are you sure you’re feeling alright today, kokichi? do you need to lay down?”

the boy in question was fairly disappointed- that was a pretty boring reaction from his belov- wait.. since when did he start calling shuichi his beloved..? oh well, hold on a second shuichi was still waiting for his response

”nah!! i’m feeling just dandy!!” he didnt mean to say that, but he did at the same time.. after all, it felt just so right to say that, even though he knew how out of character it was, and shuichi would almost certainly call him out for it, and he wasnt wrong when shuichi raised an eyebrow and that soft, enchanting voice spoke up again,

”kokichi.. i think you really do need to go lay down, do you want me to call us in sick?”

he contemplated this. yes, he didnt feel like himself at all and if what he previously said was something to be based on, he should most definitely just let shuichi call him in sick. notice how he said him. not them.

”f-fine.. but you should only call me in sick so your attendance suffer..”

shuichi only laughed, “you know, one day wont kill me, plus, we get to spend more time together, so isnt that a positive?”

kokichi hid his face.

\---------

by the time they arrived to shuichi's house - a five minute walk, mind you - kokichi had already told 6 lies, pranked a random couple and tricked shuichi's neighbour's dog into thinking that he was going to give him treats. 

shuichi, of course, had gotten used to this pretty quickly.

"hey, ko, wanna stream the latest episode of danganronpa?"

"whaaaat? the glorious kokichi ouma, watching that piece of shit, uh-uh! never in a million years!!" shuichi paused,

"juuust kidding, after all, nothing could beat hanging out with my beloved!"

shuichi sighed in relief, as he sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him. kokichi seemed to get it and slid onto the seat. 

he booted up kissanime on his phone and pretended he didnt notice ouma snuggling into him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very short fic of mine! this wasnt proofread so please point out any mistakes <33


End file.
